


Cares

by hanktalkin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/pseuds/hanktalkin
Summary: I whipped up something quick because comic #6 has given me many feelings and This Is How I Process Them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Marked T because Sniper is still naked during this

Sniper stood over them. Spy had asked him to give them a moment, but he had been standing here at least ten, just…watching.

Scout had stopped breathing a while ago. Usually Sniper’s job left a pretty clear indication whether the party in question was dead or not, and he shouldn’t be trusted to give a proper call on less clear-cut cases than that. But the kid had stopped breathing six minutes ago, and even Sniper knew what that meant.

“Spy…”

“I know.”

This time when Spy said it, his disdainful edge was gone. It was merely a statement, two words that told Sniper there was nothing he could do to contribute here.

So he let them sit. Smells of blood and iron rushed through his senses, more than they had upstairs. The hall seemed suffocating, filled with many dead robots and one dead Scout. More robots rumbled outside, and Spy’s head finally rose from where it had hung silently for so long. He opened his eyes, gazing down at the body he’d done so little for in life but had at least allowed one small legacy in death.

“We should go.”

Spy lifted Scout into the middle of the hallway, placing bandaged hands one over the other. Many moments had been spent, but one last one was given to look over the bloodstains across ripped clothes. Spy rose to his feet, accepting his makeshift crutch from the Sniper. 

“Should we bury ‘im?”

“If you’re hiding a shovel, rinse it off and give it to me. I could use a weapon.”

Backs turned, they almost missed the cough behind them. Spy was the first to whip around, a look that could only be described as disgust on his face. Following Spy’s eyes, a grin spread across Sniper’s face.

“Well, I’ll be…”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

Scout coughed again, propping himself up and already looking better than when they had found him. While Spy was busy putting his head in his hand, Sniper moved over and crouched near the awakened mercenary.

“That’s an improvement. ‘Ow ya feeling, kid?”

“Awesome man, never better.”

Scout actually sounded like he _could_ be a lot better, what with every other word a cough, but Sniper wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. After all, Scout was completely ready to chatter away again, a god-given miracle to the Earth.

“Snipes, you’re not goin’ to believe this. They had _three_ foosball tables up there.”

“In heaven? You’re bloody joking, I never saw any of that!”

“It’s true man!”

The expression on Spy’s face had not improved. He moved closer to the still sleepy looking Scout as though he fully wanted to send him right back where he came from. As Sniper managed to get a vague story out of the kid, comparing their varying trips to the afterlife, Spy went through the five stages of grief and then some. With a glare at his watch, he’d had enough.

“Remember a moment ago when we were moving _somewhere else_?”

“Roight, Roight. C’mon kid, I got you.”

Spy rolled his eyes.

“I will help him.”

“Help ‘im? You can barely walk yourself!”

“Sniper. Shut up.” 

Sniper relented, watching as Spy helped Scout to stand. The Scout had drifted into a dreamy silence, punctuated by remarks about how cool God thought he was every now and again. It was tough going with Spy’s injured knee, but they went all the same. Outside, Sniper caught brief bits of their conversation.

“And I flexed for ‘em.”

“Mmm hhmm." 

“They loved it man, you should’ve seen it, all this holy light comin’ out ‘n shit.”

“Mm.”

“And…it’s too bad you left man. Tom Jones was here. It was great.”

Sniper watched as Scout idly tucked his head under Spy’s chin. The Spy stiffened, but didn’t push the woozy mercenary off him. 

“…Wish you could’ve seen him.”

After a few seconds of silent walking, it seemed Scout was truly finished. Spy looked up with white-hot murder in his eyes.

“If you tell _anyone_ …”

“No need to say it, mate.”

However, Sniper did spare the two of them a wink before they made it to the rest of the victors.


End file.
